You've Always Got Me
by kittykute
Summary: ONESHOT   Roxas is having some girl problems, and who is there to comfort our favorite Nobody? Axel! On their way home from school, a little tenderness is sometimes all that is needed.AXELxROXAS YOAI


You've Always Got Me

AxelxRoxas

A/N: Sigh. When I first got my account on Fanfic, I promised to myself that I would never, EVER do a yaoi/gay pairing. Well, I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? Yes, I have been enthralled into the pairing, AxelxRoxas. Yes, I know. But it's ok. I love this pairing, but I still love my straight NaminexRoxas fanfics!

Since this is my first Yoai story, I think I'll take it easy. No kissing, but sincerity, but always with my potty mouth, as usual. That's why it's rated T for Teen. We don't want no young kids fooling around and reading about swearing, right? (My ass,) Anyways please enjoy and review!!!

Love,

.kittykute

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the end of the school year, and class 11E sat in their desks, anticipating the ringing of the bell. After ten months of studying, heartbreaks, tests, fights and love, Axel, Roxas, Katelyn, Ashley, Namine, Sora and Demyx sat with arched backs and watched as the clock ticked in the cheap glass shell above the blackboard.

Their plan was to take action tomorrow. Their bags were packed, the car fueled up, money in their bank accounts. They were leaving for Newfoundland from Toronto the next day for their summer vacation, and damn it, they were going to make the best of it!

There was another minute to go. Mr. Merlin, the homeroom teacher was already starting to pile up all of his supplies up in a Staples box and was humming merrily to himself.

Axel was on his chair, leaned back with his feet on his desk, his tie undone loosely and his top button was open, he was blowing some bubble gum.

Roxas was sitting straight up in his desk, uniform done up perfectly with his briefcase at his feet. Sweat was caked on both of their brows.

Katelyn, their newest partner in crime was a clever redhead with brilliant green eyes and pout lips. Her specialty was Socials and language. (Socials is a mixture of geography and history for the little Americans out there!) And she spoke Gaelic, her Irish language.

They came upon this girl at the beginning of the year, when she first stepped into the classroom, holding onto her books with a scared notion on her face. When Mr. Merlin introduced her, her accent was so thick, they couldn't understand a word that came out of her mouth. Mr. Merlin placed her on the seat beside Roxas, and she tripped in her white flats and her skirt fell up. Axel whistled when Katelyn's head rose up, pink in the face and barked, 'You shut yur bloody mouth you freakish son of a bitch!' He whistled and Axel himself stood up and helped her up and got her stuff onto her desk. After that day, they had al hung out together but the truth was, she had the biggest crush on Roxas, Axel's best friend. Roxas liked her back, but he was stuck with Namine.

Namine was a sweet girl, no doubt but he and Namine were pushed together by their peers because they apparently looked cute together. A number of times, Roxas tried to tell Namine that they had to break up, but he didn't have the heart to. Namine, on the other hand, liked Kristjan, Katelyn's older brother. He was a dark haired emo kid that was always sulking in the corner somewhere.

And to continue on the story, Ashley was Katelyn's best friend, they had been together through everything. Guys, bands, guys, homework, guys… they had that freakish sister-type quality about them. Ashley and Roxas were first cousins. She had the biggest crush on Demyx imaginable and they have been going out since October, at the Halloween dance where Demyx sheepishly asked her to dance. She was a dirty blonde with the same blue eyes as Demyx and had such a shapely figure, she knocked over things. (o.O.)

Sora, (As we ALL know) is the class clown. He runs out of the classroom, chucks things at you, and talks like a chimney smokes. He never gets his homework done, yet he gets some of the best grades in the class. He wasn't particularly sweet on anybody except Kairi, the other redhead in 11B, but she was a prep and didn't go for guys like Sora.

And then, there was Demyx; the local guitar player and band for every dance that the school had. (Which was like, once a year,) He was a happy go lucky teenager and loved everybody. He never teased anybody, and all the evil pricks of the school left him alone, all except for Axel himself, who picked on him and called him a fag. Yet, when they all get together, Demyx is the first guy Axel calls to hang out with.

The clock seemed to stop. Axel could hear anticipation pump out of his heart like a wave, finally, three, two one…

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Somebody cried, and the gang was out of the classroom like a bullet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, thank bloody GOD I never thought that godforsaken bell would ever ring," Katelyn chimed as she kicked the front door to the school open and strode out. Ashley, who was piggybacking on Demyx's back, laughed.

"Of course you'd think that. You hate being locked up," Sora said while he walked with his hands folded behind his head.

"You know me too well," Katelyn chimed.

"Yes, every time she sleeps over, we have to go out into the field behind my house, or play hide and seek in the stupid ravine behind my house. The only time she doesn't complain about being inside is when she's sleeping or when she's playing video games," Namine said with a hint of sarcasm. Axel loosened his tie and tugged it right off.

"So, we all on for tomorrow?" He laughed.

"You think? We've been planning this for eight months already! I think it's time to go." Demyx cried.

"Jesus, what have you been eating?" He said to Ashley. She grinned and slapped his back with her hand.

"Do you want me to say, 'Giddy-up?' Because you know I will," Demyx made a mock jerk and sent Ashley laughing.

Roxas, however stayed completely silent with Namine clutching at his hand. Axel noticed this and shooed Namine away.

"What's wrong, Roxas? You seem oddly quiet. Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It's nothing, but I..." he glanced over to Namine's direction, she was laughing along with Katelyn as Ashley had just been dropped to the ground. Roxas sighed. Axel spoke in realization.

"Ahhh… it's that whole, 'Katelyn – Namine crossfire,' thing, right?" Roxas nodded.

"Namine is sweet, but I don't like her like I like Katelyn, it's… weird," (Oh, yeah just so I don't get spammed. KATELYN IS NOT ME IN THIS FIC!!! Yes, my name is Katelyn but I used my own name because I like my own name… any problems?!?!?!?!)

Axel smiled down at his best friend and tousled Roxas's hair.

"Don't worry about it, you know… you've always got me, right?" Axel pinched Roxas's cheek, and for some weird reason, Roxas blushed.

"Th-thanks… Axel," Roxas stammered and turned his gaze else where.

"I looking forward for you coming with us, Roxas. I'm glad you changed your mind," Roxas nodded his head. The sun was just about to go down.

"Aww, you still look so sad… do you need a hug?" Roxas's red face turned an even darker crimson.

"I…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I think I do," Axel checked behind him to see if anybody was coming, then he swooped down and wrapped his arms about his best friend's waist. Roxas responded by wrapped his own arms around Axel's neck, and he pressed his face into the crook of Axel's neck. Trying not to inhaul hard, Roxas took a deep whiff of Axel's cologne. It was so… masculine…

When the hug should have broken, Roxas only clung on harder. Axel didn't end the hug either and finally, when Roxas's circulation was about to be run off, Axel broke the embrace. When Roxas tried to ask why, Katelyn came running up beside them.

"Hey, slow pokes! Hurry it up! Oh, Roxas, Namine wants to see you," Katelyn took Roxas's hand and pulled him from Axel's reach.

When they were out of earshot, Katelyn slowed down.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Roxas suspected she was talking about Namine.

"Knock yourself out,"

"Are you gay?" This question knocked Roxas right out of the ball park.

"Gay? Are you serious?"

"Kinda," Katelyn said, and toned her voice down a volume.

"It's just … you know that I like you, right?"

"Yes," Roxas squeaked.

"And I saw you hugging Axel there, so I just wondered so I could lay off," She whispered, Roxas took another glance behind him and then sighed. He liked Axel's hug, so what? It doesn't mean he's gay… does it?

"No, I'm straight, I promise you," Relief sprouted on Katelyn's face.

"Cool so… the guys are coming to my house tonight? Parent's are gone…" She whispered. Roxas nodded,

"Sure, I'm in,"

And as the pair caught up with the group, Roxas wondered if Axel would be coming.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Oh, God I'm sick! Like literally, cough. I have to drink that yucky NeoCitron crap and it tastes like concentrated lime, orange and lemon cleaner!!! EWWWWWW!!!!!!

So, I dedicate this story to my bestie, Ashley. She wanted a SoraRiku thing, but personally, I don't like that pairing. Not that I hate it, I think it's cute and all… but I prefer Roxas and Axel.

ROXAL!!!

Love,

.kittykute


End file.
